


Un vecino muy particular

by EbichuGirl (JanBen)



Category: Fright Night (1985)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-28 01:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10060817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanBen/pseuds/EbichuGirl
Summary: ¿Qué puede hacer un jovencito contra la inmensa atracción que siente por un no-muerto?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba publicar algo de estos, no me resistí. xD

Miraba a su alrededor mientras sostenía entre sus dos manos una bandejita circular, que contenía una tarta humeante y de dorados, caramelizados bordes.

Estaba nervioso, bastante nervioso.

Prácticamente su madre le había dado una patada en el culo, para empujarlo hacia la casa del vecino, nuevo de paquete, llamado Jerry Dandridge.

Aquel hombre con un Sex Appeal que expelía por cada poro de la ridículamente hermosa piel de la que era dueño .

La simetría de aquel sujeto , el tono de su voz, esa mirada que hacían su corazón palpitar más rápido. Sabía , sabía que Jerry no era alguien normal. Esa aura extraña que había sentido al conocerlo no era en vano.

Esa conversión de un simple vecino a platónico de manera tan veloz fue por un hecho:

Lo había visto a través de su ventana.Tarde en la noche,mientras comía unos bocadillos viendo una película en su pequeña televisión, tenía apagada la luz de su cuarto para crear una atmósfera adecuada. Como en un cinema.

Cuando captó un brillo en el rabillo de su ojo, la gran ventana del hogar de su nuevo vecino estaba abierta, es decir, sin las cortinas bajas, dando una vista casi completa de ese lugar en particular.

Jerry entró en su campo visual e inmediatamente tomó sus binoculares y lo miró a través de ellos.

Parecía hablarle a alguien. Para, posteriormente, quitarse la chaqueta, colocándolo en el sofá y sonreía a ese alguien que resultó ser una compañía femenina.  
Una muy bella.

No era su esposa o novia, lo sabía pues su madre le había comentado ese dato, Dandridge era soltero, seguro era un encuentro de una noche o una simple visita amistosa pero se dio cuenta que,esto último, no era el caso.

Pues de inmediato empezaron a besarse apasionadamente.

"Whoa. Vaya, todo un Don Juan" Pensó el joven, entusiasmado.

Las cosas se pusieron más ardientes cuando Jerry le quitó la blusa y luego su brasier así como él mismo quedó con el torso desnudo.

La desnudaba lentamente y con sus manos, acariciaba suavemente sus senos.  
Besándola por detrás, paseando sus labios en su cuello y la nuca, la mujer parecía extasiada.

Cuando se vio descubierto, quiso que la tierra se lo tragara. Pero antes de aquello pudo ver algo llamativo: Las manos de Jerry. En momento dado sus dedos parecían garras. Y desde la distancia, esos dientes... un par de colmillos se vislumbraban ante la luz de ese cuarto.

No pasó más tiempo hasta que la mordió.

Simple y llanamente.

Charley se tapó la boca, acallando un grito.  
La mujer frunció el seño pero gemía más y más fuerte. Como disfrutando del dolor cosa que descolocó al jovencito.  
La sangre fluía como un manantial.  
Y luego, como cereza del pastel, Jerry miró directamente hacia él, haciéndole saber que estaba al tanto de que era observado aún con los dientes hincados en la carne de esa prójima que se desvanecía en los brazos del hombre.  
A Brewster casi se le detuvo el corazón del susto tremendo. Se agachó, apoyándose en el suelo, esperanzado de que no haya visto su cara de bobo al ser sorprendido espiándolo.

¡Juraba haber visto esos dientes! Puntiagudos como los de un tiburón y mordiéndola.  
Desde ese día, no paró de pensar en aquello. Se decía que fue toda una creación de su inquieta mente. Debería hacer caso a su madre, y dejar de ver un poco esas películas de terror que tanto le apasionaban, ya le hacían ver cosas.

 

De aquel episodio pasaron un par de semanas, pero las imágenes se mantenían frescas en su cabeza. De todos modos,como quien no quiere cosa ya era su costumbre mirar hacia la casa de Jerry de tanto en tanto, curioso.

 

Igual no tuvo contacto con Dandridge hasta ese momento. Aspiró aire por sus fosas nasales cuando la blanca puerta se abrió, y sus ojos marrones se encontraron con los de Jerry. Las cejas del hombre se elevaron en leve sorpresa para luego dar paso a una cálida sonrisa.

 

La mirada se clavó en la tarta hasta volver a ver al rostro de Charley. - Hola, Charley, ¡Qué gusto verte! - Saludó dulcemente.

 

\- H-hola, señor Dandridge. - Respondió con voz baja, sólo audible para ambos.

\- Oh, no es necesario las formalidades, Charley. Dime "Jerry"-

 

Pidió cruzando los brazos. El tímido adolescente notó los biceps del otro hombre tensarse. Llevaba una remera blanca, pegada a su cuerpo, no dejando a la imaginación nada. Un simple short negro que permitía observar sus gloriosos muslos, usaba además unas chanclas. Por dios, hasta en ese look tan casual se veía... guapo, y esa definición se quedaba corta. Carraspeó sonriendo un poco.

 

\- Sí, está bien ,Jerry.

 

\- Así está mejor, ahora eso que tienes ahí y que huele tan delicioso. ¿Es para mí? Charley asintió.

-Mi madre lo hizo para ti especialmente.

Jerry seguía sonriente - Qué considerado por parte de tu mami. Judy se caracteriza por ser tan dulce y correcta. Esa es la impresión que me dio desde que la conocí. Gracias .- Comentó tomando la fuente con la tarta.

 

\- ¿No quisieras probarla conmigo? -

Ante la petición disfrazada de pregunta, el adolescente se sintió sorprendido pero no pudo decir no.

Y en unos segundos ya estaba sentado en el mullido sofá de su misterioso e increíblemente ardiente vecino.

 

Desde que alcanzó la pubertad, sí había sentido atracción real por chicas, en realidad por todo ser que cumplía con los gustos estéticos suyos.

 

Su madre le había hablado sobre las orientaciones y gustos existentes, una charla incómoda pero que le había servido a no reaccionar de una manera negativa al hecho de que también sentía atracción no sólo por el sexo opuesto sino al que pertenecía él mismo.

 

Se preguntaba quién podría ser indiferente al magnetismo de Dandridge, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas sentir esos labios carnosos en los suyos, tales pensamientos eran normales en un joven lleno de hormonas, casi todo el tiempo su mente estaba ocupada sólo en "eso" y desde esa vez que vio a Jerry y esa mujer , que por cierto recordó verla salir de la casa del susodicho, sana y salva al día siguiente, fue lo más erótico que vio en sus cortos dieciocho años de existencia.

Las fotos que estaban en esas revistas triple equis que escondía en una caja debajo de su cama, no se comparaban con lo que grabado quedó esa noche en sus retinas. Y el protagonista se acercaba hacia él desde la cocina sosteniendo un enorme cuchillo,cuyo filo brillaba y un par de platitos con tenedores.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Estaban de frente, uno del otro y una mesita los separaba.

 

Terminaba de consumir la última rebanada de la tarta.  
Con mismo gusto, Jerry comió la suya.

-Bueno, chico. Benditas las manos de tu madre. Debo ir a agradecerle personalmente por este presente.  
¿No crees?

Charley asintió y fijó sus ojos marrones en él. Por una razón desconocida, o eso creía, sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espina dorsal.

No sabía si fue su tono de voz o la mirada que le dedicó después de pronunciar aquellas palabras. La idea de que él esté a solas con su madre, no le agradaba ni un poco. Lo desconcertante de ese posible hecho, era que tampoco sabía con certeza si sentía celos por su mamá o por Jerry.

En un movimiento el hombre se acercó a Charley, haciendo que este se sobresaltase. Con su dedo pulgar, limpió unos restos del alimento de la comisura de su boca.

 

\- Eres como un bebé, te embarras todo. - Fue seguida de una risa tan llena y cálida que hizo que un calor se extendiera por toda la mejilla del adolescente.

 

"No, NO. Un sonrojo no" Pensó, Brewster dándose un pateo mental por esa enorme, desde su punto de vista, muestra de debilidad.

 

Estaban tan cerca de uno del otro, se sentía empequeñecido ante la mirada del hombre.

-Sé, Charles Alan Brewster ,que me viste aquella noche. Que me viste alimentándome. Lo que me llama la atención, es que no accionaste por aquello.

Lo dejaste pasar y yo me pregunto por qué. Sólo estuviste evadiéndome, como si eso fuera posible durante mucho tiempo siendo que vivimos con nuestras casas pegadas. Umm-

Apuntó Jerry sin perder su expresión relajada.

Charley simuló una carcajada.

\- No sé, de qué hablas. Yo no...-

 

Jerry lo agarró de los hombros, aprentándolos con determinada fuerza ,haciendo que guardara silencio repentinamente.

\- No seas hipócrita, chico. Huelo tu miedo, casi puedo leer lo que piensas pero ... - Acercó su rostro aún más al muchacho, ya asustado, como olfateándolo.

-Percibo algo más.- Charley se sentía hecho de gelatina,el agarre era tan sólido que sabía pocas eran las posibilidades de liberarse.  
\- Dime.

Charley tragó saliva y sentía un nudo en la garganta. Bien, ya estaba aterrorizado, todo estaba confirmado.

\- ¿Qué eres, Jerry? -  
Arrugó el entrecejo , se ganó una enorme sonrisa y vio esos dientes blancos y afilados, amenazantes. 

Lo que hizo que abriera ampliamente sus ojos.

\- Lo que tu quieras que sea, Charley. Tomaste la decisión correcta al ignorar aún así cual cordero vienes a la boca del lobo. Oh, de todos modos iba a darte una pequeña visita. -  
Le susurró al oido, en tono seductor.

Aflojó su agarre y pasó su frío dedo índice por la mejilla de Charley, quien sintió su piel tornarse como de gallina, ese frío contrastaba con la calidez de su piel.

Tragó saliva, cerrando fuerte sus ojos.- Dios mío...

\- ¡No pronuncies esas palabras vanas! -  
Exclamó Jerry apretando el mentón ajeno con una mano.  
\- Jerry, te prometo que no revelaré a nadie. Es más, nadie me creerá. Yo sé que no soy rival para ti. -

Trató de persuadir al sujeto pero era verdad, cada palabra que expresaba. ¿Era un no-muerto como en la novela de Stoker?

 

Era tan bizarra la idea pero allí estaba, acorralado por uno.

 

Jamás pensó siquiera en la posibilidad... 

\- Muy inteligente eres, me agradas. Eres valeroso, en expresarte así. - Acotó Jerry, cuya mirada adquirió un brillo sobrenatural, esa siendo su condición real.

Una mirada lujuriosa.

Charley no quería morir, incluso aparte del miedo sentía curiosidad por aquel ser.

Con sus temblorosas manos, tocó suavemente el dorso de la mano que le agarraba , para luego pasearla por el antebrazo, condescenciente.

\- Yo... No importa lo que seas. Me gustas de todos modos. - Confesó.

-¿Te gusto? - Preguntó el mayor.

Para Jerry no era sorpresa, sus dotes de seducción eran naturales en él desde que humano fuere. Cuando cambió, eso pareció acentuarse.

Y por supuesto, siempre lo usaba a su favor, los placeres carnales que le han dado, eran de apreciar. 

No le agradaba la violencia extrema pues le parecía vulgar e innecesaria, era más bien de hacer que la presa se acerque, tentada. Entregándose a él, dándole lo que tanto anhela, siendo recíproco ese sentimiento.

Funcionó en el humano, iba a pasar , pero no pensó que lo haría tan pronto.  
-Bondades de la juventud. - Jerry se encogió de hombros. -Yo me entiendo .- Concluyó al notar la mirada confusa de su acompañante.

 

En un jovencito tal cual su vecino, Charley, era un humano en pleno desarrollo, en una etapa susceptible y lleno de ansia por el mundo a descubrir.

 

La sangre de humanos jóvenes en esa etapa era tan dulce y suave, caliente, lleno de sabor a la vez. 

Mucho antes de haber escuchado los dos golpecitos en la puerta, una suave brisa veraniega hizo llegar la esencia característica del chico.

Posó una mano en la mejilla sonrosada de Charley , claro que le encantó haber causado esa reacción en él.  
Usó la misma mano para hacer que la cabeza del chico se ladeara, dejando expuesto su cuello  
-Me siento halagado - Susurró y agachó un poco, lamiendo lascivamente la piel bajo su boca.

Brewster se tensó de pies a cabeza.  
-Umm Sabes, la mujer con la que estuve... la pasé muy bien. -Suspiró con expresión soñadora- Aún siento el calor y la humedad de su vagina cuando la poseí.

\- Usé un artilugio en su ano mientras bebía de ella, penetrada en tres partes al mismo tiempo. Y lo tomó todo. Una campeona, ¿no? - El joven se quedó boquiabierto ante una descripción tan gráfica. ¿Qué pretendía Jerry? Su cara debía parecer más un tomate que otra cosa.  
\- A ti...Apuesto que te hubiera gustado estar en su lugar, pequeño voyeur. ¿Qué diría tu madre, Judy ,por el hecho que su retoño espie a los demás por placer? -  
Charley abrió sus ojos como platos- No. No le digas, Jerry. Por favor.- Pidió tan desesperado que las palabras le salieron atropelladas.  
-Tsk, tsk ¿Qué me darás a cambio , Charley?  
El susodicho no supo que decir así que Jerry propuso.

-Estoy lleno pero creo que un poco más no me vendría mal - Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.  
El chico no estaba seguro en primera instancia a qué se refería pero al caerle las fichas.No le agradó para nada a idea. Negó con la cabeza fervientemente.  
Se ganó una mirada con sorna.

-¿Entonces? Sabes que no te librarás de esta tan fácil.- De nuevo , el hombre se cruzó de brazos.

Charley se vio sin chance de escapar del hombre y sintió su corazón acelerarse.Recomponiéndose, se llenó de valor y ante la atenta mirada del dueño de casa, se acercó y plantó un burdo beso sobre los labios de este. Esperando no parecerle patético y ser empujado.  
Pero el rechazo nunca llegó.

 

Aparentemente,fue bien recibido pues unos brazos le rodearon,en un gesto posesivo.

El contacto se profundizó y Charley gimoteó al sentir la lengua del hombre introducirse en su boca, jugueteando con la suya. Sorbiendo, chupando, mordiaqueando sus labios.  
Agradeció que sus afilados dientes no le cortaran.  
No había dolor y le sorprendió cuan rápido todo avanzaba. Pues el cuerpo de Jerry estaba pegado al suyo, maniobrando para quedar acomododado entre sus piernas.

Gimió aún más pues el mayor movía sus caderas, en una sensual danza que lo hacía delirar.  
No supo cómo pero Jerry estaba duro contra él.  
Su situación no era diferente.  
Su miembro ya había empezado a reaccionar por las atenciones.Se separaron un poco y pasó a tener a Dandridge lamiendo nuevamente la zona erógena del virginal muchacho, la sensible piel de su cuello.

Se sintió hiperventilar cuando percibió los caninos peligrosamente sobre su carótida palpitante y no pudo acallar un agudo quejido cuando una mano apretó deliciosamente su entrepierna.  
-¡Jerry!- Exclamó.De nuevo se fundieron en un apasionado beso . Charley enterró sus dedos en las oscuras hebras del susodicho.  
Siguiendo con los eróticos roces, Jerry lamió los hinchados labios del otro permitiendo que Charley recupere el aliento.

Se tomó un momento para apreciarlo.  
El pelo alborotado, transpirado... casi podía bailar al son de los latidos de su corazón.  
Se veía exquisito pero antes de continuar ambos oyeron un llamado a la puerta.

 

Era la señora Brewster. Media hora había pasado luego del mandado que le había pedido a su único hijo. Y se preguntaba la razón.

 

Charley pareció salir de un trance y se paró de un salto. Alarmado se acomodó la camisa ante la divertida mirada de Jerry.  
Como esperando una aprobación fue hacia la puerta luego del leve asentir del mayor. Pero antes de llegar,Dandridge lo terminó presionando contra dicha puerta, quedando su cachete sobre la madera. El pecho amplio del no- muerto sobre su espalda. No lo vio venir, enseguida oyó su voz.  
-No me esperaba esta compensación. Deberíamos terminar lo que empezamos, ¿huh?  
El jovenzuelo no pudo concordar más.  
Entonces el mayor tomó el picaporte y se encontraron pronto con la mujer que los miró un instante en silencio para luego sonreírles.

 

 

 

Esa misma noche, ya bastante tarde.

 

En su cuarto a oscuras, sólo con retazos de la luz lunar. Ansioso notó la presencia de una silueta en su ventana. Rápido Charley fue a abrirle.  
-Entra, eres bienvenido.- 

Así , el joven permitió la entrada a un sonriente ser ,que se suponía mitológico, a su habitación.  
¿Qué podía hacer?

Cayó bajo el hechizo de Jerry Dandridge.


End file.
